The Raven, As Seen In Seven Acts Of Mercy
by K Finance
Summary: Here is the poem from my story as reference for those who are following Annwn's journey.


**I thought that I would Post this as a separate thing for reference for those who are reading my story "Seven Acts of Mercy" It really is important...even if it's not one of my better poems. **

**I also posted the chapter titles and who the songs are by after the poem for reference. **

"The Raven"

The Raven has returned,

To change the path,

To set the course.

Meant for this world,

And now home again.

To change the path,

To set the course.

Named after the queens,

She was bred from them all.

Annwn, of Rohan for her way with horses,

But also a hot head received.

Gwynn, of the Dwarves for strength of will,

But also for pride received.

Brenna, of Gondor for honour and endurance,

But also for rashness received.

Alastrine, of the elves for beauty and grace,

But also for vanity received.

To change the path,

To set the course.

Among the nine she'll walk,

As a compass, as a reference.

Wielding Aduial,

The second twilight.

When the darkness again,

Threatens to spread.

She is the Raven,

The Raven of Hope

And yet the Raven of Death.

Knowing more fate,

Than any one man.

Though she know not,

Of her own fate.

To change the path,

To set the course.

Her force more deadly,

Than any can imagine.

While still committing,

Seven acts of mercy,

Many of necessity and,

Even more of selflessness.

Countless times she proves herself,

However likely she is to fail.

Engaged in a bet,

With a Horse Man.

She managed to win,

Where no man had before.

To change the path,

To set the course.

The Raven had returned,

With strength she previously knew not.

The Raven has returned.

To change the path,

To set the course.

And Now the Chapter Titles as promised. And as I said before they are all songs on my iPod.

Story Name: Seven Acts of Mercy – Jools Holland

1: The Greatest Discovery – Elton John

2: Alone – Heart (Canadian)

3: Ball of Confusion – The Temptations

4: Too Many Myths – Van Morrison

5: Someday after A while – Coco Montoya and Eric Clapton*

6: [No] Wasted Time** – The Eagles

7: Count Me In - Gary Lewis and The Playboys

8: Beautiful – Carol King

9: Dinner is Served and When Life Gives You Lemons I Make Lemonade – Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack and The boy Least Likely To (from Easy A soundtrack)

10: Take A Bow – Rihanna

11: Her Majesty – The Beatles

12: The Leaving Song - AFI

13: Hard Headed Woman – Cat Stevens

14: The River – Michael Pickett

15: [Happy] Birthday** – The Beatles

16: This Bird Has Flown – The Beatles - Norwegian Wood (this bird has flown)

17: Spamalot and Happy Ending – Monty Python and Disney (respectively)

18: Conversation (With The Blues) – Michael Pickett

19: Hot N Cold – Katy Perry

20: Every Breath You Take - The Police

21: The Nagging Dark – John Hiatt

22: Anywhere Like Heaven – James Taylor

23: Thank You {Falettinme Be Mice Elf Again}*** – Sly & the Family Stone

24: Wooden Ships – Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young

25: The Last Saskatchewan Pirate – Captain Tractor

26: But I Might Die Tonight – Cat Stevens

27: Dog Days Are Over – Florence and The Machine

28: Fire – The Jimi Hendrix Experience

29: Charade and Hey Girl – Amanda Falk and Ray Charles & Michael MacDonald

30: Funeral For a Friend and Hang On to Your Life and Another One Bites The Dust – Elton John and The Guess Who and Queen (respectively)

31: Another Believer – Rufus Wainwright (Canadian) From Meet the Robinson's Soundtrack.

32: Saturday's Alright For Fighting – Elton John

33: Battle Is Over (But The War Goes On) – Sonny Terry and Brownie McGee

I hope this had answered some questions and peaked some interest in songs/bands that your had previously not heard of. If you knew of everyone on the list please send me a PM. This means that your iPod (or other device) looks a lot like mine. This seems to be a rarity at my tender age of 19.

*Cover of the same song by a different artist.

**Square brackets denote the words that are not part of the original title, the words that I added.

***Curly brackets { } denote part of the song title that I didn't include.


End file.
